ccsakurafandomcom-20200214-history
Sakura and the Final Judgment
Sakura and the Final Judgment (さくらと最後の審判, Sakura to Saigo no Shinpan) is the forty-sixth episode of Cardcaptor Sakura. This is the second-season finale. The Cardcaptors ''title for this episode is ''"The Final Judgment". Summary The Final Judgment begins, but Sakura refuses to fight Yue because he is the other half of Yukito. After receiving many attacks and blows from Yue, Sakura tries to think of a way to fight Yue without hurting him. She tries to think of a Card that won't hurt him, and thinks of the Wood Card. Since it's already under Yue's jurisdiction, he can use it against her and does so. When Sakura learns that if she fails the Final Judgment, all the feelings everyone has for the person they love the most will be forgotten, she finds the strength to try to break through the power of the Wood card. Suddenly, Sakura wakes up to the sound of her alarm clock, thinking the Final Judgment was a dream. She gets ready for school and goes downstairs. She notices that the picture of her mother is not on the table that morning, and that everyone seemed to forget their feelings for the person they love the most. Sakura goes to the shrine and searches the place to learn that no one is there. The Song Card begins singing and figures of the people Sakura cares about most appear beside her. Sakura then appears in an area surrounded by cherry blossom trees, where Yukito stands by one, his back toward Sakura. Sakura awakens from her dream, and breaks through the Wood Card. Ms. Mizuki explains that her bell was created by Clow Reed to give Sakura another chance. Sakura releases the seals, and her wand transforms. Sakura uses the Windy to trap Yue without hurting him. Sakura tells Yue that she thinks Yue loved Clow Reed a lot, and that forgetting about the person you love would be a very sad thing. She also tells him that she may not have magic as powerful as Clow Reed, but she will try her best, and wants to become friends with Yue. Yue completes the Final Judgment and acknowledges Sakura as his and Kero’s new master. Sakura meets Clow Reed and thanks Sakura as well as telling that her powers is not of the Sun or Moon, but the Stars. Character Debuts Clow Reed Thumb.png|Clow Reed|link=Clow Reed Featured Cards Cards Used= ClowJump.jpg|The Jump|link=The Jump ClowFly.jpg|The Fly|link=The Fly ClowWood.jpg|The Wood|link=The Wood ClowWindy.jpg|The Windy|link=The Windy Featured Clothes and Costumes Sakura= Pink Judgement Cape Costume.png|Pink Judgement Cape Costume|link=Pink Judgement Cape Costume |-|Syaoran= Syaoran's Battle costume.png|Syaoran's Battle Costume|link=Syaoran's Battle Costume Quotes *'Syaoran': But you woke up because she scattered the cards, right, Cerberus? Besides, she said that he had moved to Tomoeda City long before that... *'Ms.Mizuki': Someone... Someone might have made it so that it would happen that way (Cerberus stares) There's no such thing as coincidence in this world, there is only inevitability. *'Yue': You lose, and the seal of the Cards will be released once again. And the catastrophe will befall this world. *'Sakura': What is the catastrophe that will befall this world? What is going to happen? *'Yue': ...To forget. If the next candidate for Master that Cerberus, the Selector, chose cannot win against Yue, the Judge, then each and every person that had something to do with the Clow Cards will lose their feelings of love towards the one person they care about the most. *'Sakura': (about Yukito) He... He is... (bells ringing) That's right... he's... The person that I have... the most feelings for!! *'Ms.Mizuki': These bells were left by Clow Reed so that you could get one last chance. They're gone, now that they've done what they were made to do. You won't be able to restart again. *'Sakura': All right! It's too sad to see a world where your feelings for the person you care about the most are gone! I'll do my best right now! I'm sure something will come of this. I know it will be all right. *'Sakura': Yue, I'm sure that you really loved Clow very much. Then, you should understand that forgetting about the person you cared about the most would be a very sad thing. I'm still a child, and I can't use really powerful magic like Clow could... but... I'll try my best!! I want you to be friends with me... nothing like masters or stuff like that. *'Yue': Close your eyes. The Judgment is complete. I, Yue the Judge, acknowledge Sakura as our new Master. *'Clow Reed': That is a wand in which the power of your own Stars, and not the Sun nor the Moon, resides in. Even if it is a faint light now, the power of the Stars is one that continues to shine on its own. Take good care of that power. Navigation Category:Episodes